Chaos Control
by Formerly BM Jr
Summary: Amy Finds out just how much power she's been hiding inside. Contains light Shadamy. part of The Month Of One-Shots.


A/N: Hey everyone, this will be my first one-shot as part of my newest idea, planned to span across march (possibly from this year onward), called the Month of One-shots, a time for me to get out all of my little ideas that I post at odd intervals the rest of the time, and just dedicate this month to working on the short stories I think up.

Across this month, I will be attempting to publish as many one-shots as I can think of, though some may take longer to publish than others (due to being longer-having larger plots, etc), and will include entries from a bunch of different sections, including new sections that I haven't really done any posts in before.

And yes, for those of you who have followed me, you may yet see another entry into the Sonic Misadventures, I have been mulling over the idea of Mall misadventures 2, and I got an idea for a story starring big the cat and Pothead the porcupine (silver in other words, don't hate me for it, I just find that nickname humorous).

But right now, this is an idea I thought up while watching some sonic vids, and something I'm sure people have done before.

Anyways, Here's hoping that I can keep up with my promise of plenty of one-shots this month, and trust me, I will make sure they are all pretty satisfying.

Let's get on with this show everyone, hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: all content belong to their respective owners.

XXXXXXXXXX

Station square was a very bustling city most of the time, but it was especially bad on weekends, when everyone was rushing around shopping, going on trips, or anything along those lines.

In the middle of one of the bustling crowds of eager shoppers was a small body with a head of bright pink hair, bobbing up and down slowly as it probably imagined a song in it's head, listening to it and trying to ignore all the noise around it.

The head made a sudden sharp turn, and escaped from the crowd to reveal a young woman, standing at around 4'4, her hair long and styled into a ponytail, bright green eyes looking around to gauge how many others were in the park, a blue clip holding back her bangs.

Suddenly she saw a bright flash of blue nearby, and the gasp she had let out from the bright light turned into a sigh as she saw the blue blur approaching.

The blur entered the park across from where she was standing, and quickly dissipated until all that was standing there was a man with bright blue hair, cut short and styled into spikes, his own bright blue-green eyes scanning around the park, and quickly stopped when he saw the pinkette staring at him.

'Uh-oh, he thought, just before she walked over and gave him a wave, not wanting to appear to be coming on too fast.

"Oh there you are Sonic, I've been looking for you forever, where did you run off to this time?" The pink-haired girl asked good-naturedly.

The boy lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his head, mussing up some of his spikes, "Well Y'know, the usual, wanted to explore, get away from everything for a while," He said, adding in his mind, 'especially you.'

The pink-haired girl just smiled at him, hands clasped as she looked up at him, "Well, now we can finally go on that date you promised me forever ago."

Sonic groaned in response to her claim, getting a bit tired of her already.

Of course, while he had been thinking and debating just fleeing the scene, she had continued to speak about how she was wondering what happened to him, why he had run off so quickly, and how their date would go.

When he came back to reality she was still at it, and of course his attitude got even worse because of her oblivious nature.

Finally, he couldn't take anymore of the girl's rampant obliviousness and finally exploded at her, "Would you stop bombarding me with questions?" He shouted.

She was taken aback by his sudden exclamation, and stepped away from the fuming man's nervously.

"W-what do you mean Sonic?" She asked, trying to understand where this explosion had come from.

"I mean, do you always have to go on and on about stupid things? It's my life Rose, it's none of your business where I go," He asked, his anger fueling his speech.

"But Sonic, I'm just worried about you," She began to speak up, but the man was quick to cut her off.

"You only show interest in me because of your stupid crush you've had on me for all these years," He shouted; ready to just leave her here.

"I-I…" she couldn't think of what to say in her own defense, but she knew it wasn't because of that anymore.

It's always your stupid Crush Rose, every time you've chased me, wasted my time, is because you cannot get it in your head that I do not care about you!" He said harshly.

She bit her lip as she listened to him rant, knowing that he was right, and just knowing he was going to run off at this point.

"See, you are such a fool Rose, now leave me alone and if I ever see you again it will be far too soon," The blue-haired man stated, before bolting off into the crowd, feeling better than he had in years, not even running making him feel as good as finally putting the clingy fan girl in her place.

Amy just stood there until the blue blur was out of sight before beginning to walk out of the park, trying to think of what she could do now that Sonic seemed to hate her, just wandering the city for a while, going in random directions.

Her wandering eventually took her out of the city, and to a very flat prairie an incredibly calm place where she hoped that she could find some answers and maybe figure out what her life would be like now.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at everything, there was another person there at the time, a tall man with standoffish red eyes, and long, styled back black hair, red streaks running through it with no rhyme or rhythm.

His eyes were currently closed, but he knew that the female was nearby, his connection with nature making it easy to sense the displacement.

"What brings you this far out of the city?" He asked, his voice deep and monotonous, not giving away his feelings.

The girl was startled from her thoughts when she heard the voice, turning to look at the man in surprise, "Oh, sorry Shadow, I was just wandering, I didn't mean to disturb you."

The man cracked a small smile at her apology and opened his eyes, pure red looking her up and down, "Something has happened, fill me in while we walk," He said, and began to walk off, the girl quick to follow him.

"Well, I was just wandering the city today, and I ducked into a park to get away from all of the crowds, when I ran into Sonic of all people," The man noted her sullen tone when she mentioned the blue-haired man's name.

"I of course, started to ask about where he had been and how he was doing and well, he blew up on me," She said; sorrow filling her voice, "He took it all as me trying to pry, or thinking about asking him for a date again."

"Well of course he thought it was, you have been chasing him for so long it has to have grated on his nerves to the point of him exploding by now," the black haired man reasoned.

The girl sighed, but continued to follow, knowing the black-haired man was being honest and that he had a point.

"Do you have any idea of what you're going to do now that your silly crush won't be there to save you any longer?" The black-haired man asked, continuing to lead her somewhere.

She bit her lip as she tried to think of what she could do, before coming up with something, "Well shadow, I could probably use some training, I mean, Eggman knows that I'm an accomplice of Sonic's, so I doubt the fact he hates me now would stop him from trying to attack or capture me and using me as a bargaining chip for Sonic."

Shadow nodded in understanding, knowing the girl's mind was very good when she wasn't completely enamored by the idea of Sonic, though it wasn't nearly as bad as it seemed.

Truly, Amy Rachel Rose was a bright person, she just had the odd moment of stupidity in her, as do most people, this is especially true when it came to one Sonic the hedgehog.

Amy had been spending time with Shadow ever since he was found to be alive during the Metal Sonic fiasco, and back before shadow's memories had started to return to him.

He was a bit standoffish at first, not wanting to let her close as it seemed like she was a connection to his past, but soon the two grew closer and became rather good friends, especially after his memories of the Space Colony Ark incident came back to him.

She reminded him a bit of Maria, her innocence, eagerness, and enthusiasm being something he enjoyed about spending time around her, but there were also bad points.

At first she would not be quiet about her interactions with sonic, and he was forced to listen to her go on about how they were destined.

He eventually began to make her see reason, that Sonic would probably never come to care for her in the way she hoped he would, and by continuing to follow him and blindly adore the man, she was setting herself up for heartbreak.

It was thanks to Shadow's help in her epiphany that she was not completely broken by the man's rejection, and wallowing in self-pity in some bar.

Finally he stopped, and she was quick to look over his shoulder, finding them to be in front of a beautiful lake, a waterfall filling it from one side, and rocky outcroppings around it, a miniature paradise, with some trees and shade around as well.

Of course, she knew this place well, Shadow had stumbled upon it a few years ago, and often went there to meditate or clear his mind, especially after an encounter with that cocky, arrogant hedgehog.

He invited Amy along sometimes as well, when she was being sensible and not completely silly about Sonic, and the two would talk for hours about several things, sometimes her asking about his past, others the two retelling their individual points of view from an Eggman attack or something else.

She had learned a lot about Shadow from their little time spent together, and she felt that she knew him the best out of all of their friends, not even Rouge and Omega were this close to the black haired man, though he did tell the two an awful lot, them being his companions, housemates, and some of the few people he let close.

Of course, the two had become very close in this time, but Shadow knew it was purely platonic, he was looking for someone to fill the empty space and guilt left from seeing Maria's death, and her filling the hole of her Unrequited love and need for someone she could talk naturally to, all her other friends only really knowing her as the girl that chased sonic around.

Not even young cream knew the girl nearly as well as Shadow did, even though she was raised to be polite and friendly, she still just thought of Amy as the Sonic Fan girl.

The two filled the holes each other had, and they had formed a bond from that, now it was very natural for the two to spend time together when something was bothering the other.

Shadow gestured to a set of smooth rocks nearby, and went to take a seat on one, waiting for the pink-haired girl to do the same.

Amy went along with it, getting as comfortable as she ever could seem to on the rocks, and stared across the way at the man, waiting for one of them to begin speaking.

A content silence filled the oasis for a while, before Shadow finally broke it.

"I assume you aren't that bothered by Sonic's rejection, are you?" He asked, already knowing that she wouldn't be too bothered, him having been getting her ready for it for years.

"No, I understand thanks to your help that all I've felt for Sonic was lust and a childish crush that I blew out of proportions after he saved me on the little planet," Amy replied, shaking her head quickly to confirm her point.

"Good, but we should get down to business," He said, and held up one hand, which began to glow with a strange mixture of colors, hard to pin down, but Amy could see shades of purple, yellow and blue.

"Now, from spending so many years around you, I know that you have an even deeper connection to the powers of Chaos than Sonic, or any of our friends have ever shown, the only thing holding it all back was the fact you never tried to interact with that connection," He explained, and she nodded, aware of her connection.

"From my studies and our talks, I am led to believe that you have some kind of connection with the tribes that could harness chaos energies from days long past, thus explaining your unnatural control of it," He continued.

"I don't really know my ancestry that well, but yeah, I do seem to have a very deep connection to the Chaos emeralds, even though I've never used them beyond collection," She replied.

"Yes well, I'm curious to see if you might be able to go super with the chaos Emeralds like Sonic and I can, or if you might be able to go even further then that."

"What, you mean like, ascended super?" She asked, a little skeptical of his idea.

"Perhaps, all we need are to get the Chaos emeralds together, and luckily, I know where they are at this time," He replied.

"Okay, so where are they all?" She questioned.

"At the moment, Rouge has two stored at the club, I still carry Maria's emerald around, Omega has one stored for Safekeeping, Tails has another and has been doing more studying of it to see where he can go with harnessing their power, and G.U.N has the last two kept in storage, but it is an easy task to ask them to borrow them for a time to do the testing," He said.

"Are you sure they won't mind you asking for the Chaos Emeralds, considering the dark records that seem to come up every time they're all gathered?" She pointed out.

"Do not worry, I will ask Rouge and Omega to accompany us up to Angel island, we will need Knuckles help with this task, the master Emerald is essential to this plan."

"Well if you're sure, let's just hope Tails and G.U.N will be willing to part with the emerald for our experiment," She said, sounding even further skeptical.

"Do not worry yourself so much, we have four already in our hands, and the other three are a simple task," Shadow calmly replied, and got up, leaving the grove.

Amy was quick to follow his example and chose to go explore for a bit, knowing that Shadow would be able to find her when needed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally they were all standing before the master emerald shrine, Shadow, Rouge and Omega each holding several of the emeralds, and Knuckles watching on disapprovingly.

"So, tell me again what you four are trying to do with this?" the dreadlock-styled redhead asked.

"We are trying to see the extent of her control with Chaos, and see if she can tap into a greater form of power than Sonic or even I have been able to reach.

"Level of chaos around female exceeds scanners," Omega droned out, standing stoic nearby, in case anything went wrong.

"I am well aware Omega, but thank you," Shadow replied, before turning back to the other man, "As he said, she has a great connection to Chaos, and now I'm wondering just how deep it goes."

"But what about Sonic, shouldn't she be off chasing him instead of with you guys wasting my time?" Knuckles grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and turning away from the ebony-haired man.

"Aww, c'mon dear, you can't say you haven't been curious about Amy's chaotic aura before yourself, and this is to find out just how powerful she might be," Rouge said, walking over and slinging an arm around the redhead's neck, pulling close against her.

His face immediately ignited with heat from the close contact to the voluptuous white-haired woman, and quickly pushed her away, "F-fine, just don't blow up the island or shatter the master emerald again, I don't want to have to go looking for the pieces again."

"No promises Knuckles, we have no idea what may happen when she tries to tap into the chaos emeralds, so we must be prepared for any type of outcome," Shadow said, standing next to his robotic comrade, arms folded over his chest and looking at the pink-haired girl.

The girl in question had made sure to change before Shadow came to collect her, now sporting a gray tank top and a pair of jeans instead of the usual dress she was so commonly wearing, and she also had a navy blue hoodie on over it, but unzipped to reveal the clothes underneath.

Shadow stood wearing a white muscle shirt hidden beneath a black leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses up on his forehead at the moment, and a pair of black pants.

Rouge was dressed as she always was, very provocatively, wearing a purple tube top and a pair of skinny jeans, the entire ensemble making her look incredibly appealing.

Knuckles on the other hand, was dressed with ease of movement in mind, wearing a white gi and a pair of black trousers, to help him move quickly and give him plenty of body movement to help in a fight. His fists and arms were covered in bandages to protect himself during a fight.

"Anyways, we should get this started before it becomes too late into the night," Shadow suggested, and Amy nodded in understanding.

Each of the others stepped forward and places down the chaos emeralds around the pink-haired girl, until all seven were arranged in a neat circle around the small body.

"You know, this would be the perfect excuse to finally take all the emeralds home with me, I mean, they're all here, this isn't a time of crisis, and they just look oh so appealing," Rouge purred out, watching the emeralds with a keen eye.

"Do not even think about it Rouge, we have already promised to return the three Emeralds back to the inventor and G.U.N, and we already hold four of them ourselves, you should be happy with that number," Shadow replied.

"Besides, having all the chaos emeralds together like this usually only lead to bad things, so I think it's better we just return them after we're done," Amy added onto the black-haired man's statement.

The woman huffed and turned away from the others, pouting about them shooting down her idea, but knowing that they were correct, especially the part about having all of them together.

"All right, now Amy, you know what you need to do, just focus on the power, and let us see just how far you can go with the chaos emeralds," Shadow said, and Amy nodded once before closing her eyes.

She focused deep down inside on her own core, then slowly connected with the chaos emeralds around her, siphoning their energy into herself, to increase the size of her own core, filling her body with the power of chaos.

Slowly, a golden aura began to form around the girl, and both Rouge and Knuckles eyes raised at the sight of her beginning to hover off the ground, not actually expecting the Fan-girl to be able to tap into the emeralds.

The glow grew brighter yet and continued to brighten until it was a shining beacon of bright white, then her hair began to change, from the usual pink to a sort of glowing pink-white shade, and her clothes turned completely white as well.

Finally there was a bright flash, and everyone had to shield their eyes to avoid going blind, and could hear the sound of energy and even feel it around them.

Shadow was the first to uncover his eyes, and was not entirely surprised by what he saw.

When Rouge and Knuckles finally uncovered their own though, it was a surprise at what they got to see.

Hovering a few inches from the ground was one Amy Rachel Rose, hair sticking up and flashing between shining pink and white, clothes pure white, and a large glowing white aura around her body.

Her eyes were what got them though; they had changed from their usual blue color into a strange pink shade.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised," Knuckles said, actually not expecting this to work.

"I have to agree with you Knux, who woulda thought," Rouge added, whistling in appreciation.

The girl smiled as she continued to hover, before suddenly she powered down and began to fall, but Shadow was prepared and had already caught her before she came anywhere close to the ground.

"Is she okay Shadow?" Rouge asked, worried about the younger girl.

"She will be fine, I expected this to happen because it was the first time she has ever actually tapped into her power, she could not hold onto it for long," He explained, cradling the girl in his arms.

"Well, she sure is a lot more surprising than I ever thought, did you see her aura, she had far more power surrounding her than even you or Sonic have ever shown before," Knuckles commented.

Shadow smiled and nodded in confirmation of her hidden power, "Yes, I think that she may even, with enough practice, be able to go super for short periods of time without the Chaos emeralds, considering how powerful she seems to be."

"Temporary super form? Well, I don't want to make her mad ever again," Rouge chuckled light-heartedly.

"So how long will she be out for do you think?" Knuckles asked, looking down into the black-haired man's arms at the surprising girl.

"It is hard to say, but we will be staying on the island for at least the night, I do not trust chaos control when she is this chaotic, her power still has not quite settled, and until it does I will have to ask you to hold onto Maria's emerald Rouge," Shadow said, turning to the ivory-haired girl.

"You trust me not to run off with it?" Rouge asked, crouching over the circle of emeralds, hand already hovering over the green stone.

"I trust that Omega will not let you escape with it," He replied, smirking at his comrade, who huffed and stalked off towards the forest, wanting to get away from all the jerks.

"Redhead, may I ask that we remain on your island for a time until she is safe to move?" Shadow asked, turning to the guardian of the island.

Knuckles turned, looking startled by the question, "Oh, uh, sure Shadow, as much time as you need, after what happened here, I think you guys deserve to stay for a bit, just don't destroy anything."

The black-haired man nodded and walked off in a random direction, planning on finding somewhere to let the pink-haired girl in his arms rest.

Knuckles watched them for a few minutes before turning to the Robot that had come with them and shrugged.

"I don't suppose you know any good card games, do you Omega?" He asked, going for broke about what to say.

The Robot did not offer a reply, just moved over to the chaos emeralds and began to load them into his chassis for storage until the rightful owners could take them back.

The redhead sighed and popped down on the stairs that lead up to the altar, sliding his arms behind his head and laid back, planning on a nap, and hoping rouge didn't try to take off with the master emerald again.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a few hours and for nightfall to come, but Amy finally came back to consciousness, her body sore and her mind moving slowly, but she was awake, and slowly heaved her body up, first into a sitting position, then onto her feet.

Stumbling through the forest, she quickly surmised that they were still on the island, expecting Shadow to not want to move her after her going super.

Her. Super. The thought still surprised and scared her a little, especially after all of the times it seemed it was needed were only when in times of great crisis.

Finally she stumbled out into a clearing, and she immediately caught sight of shadow sitting on a stone, eyes closed again, legs folded and arms held out, obviously meditating over something, a trade he had shared with Amy a long time ago.

The girl moved over next to him and quickly copied his position, and the size difference between the two was quickly glaringly obvious, her size nothing compared to his imposing 6'1 frame.

He opened one eye, sensing the new body next to him, and had to crack a smile at her focus into meditation, it having been rather easy to teach her how to when she showed interest in learning.

She opened her own eyes and looked up at him, smiling back before returning to her meditation.

"You know there are better things to do than just sit her with our eyes closed for the night, correct?" He asked, bemused by her want to spend time with him.

"Yeah, but I want to some time with you while we're here, and since you're doing this, I want to as well," She replied.

"Well then, if you would like to do what I want, then how about we go for an evening stroll, I am sure we can see amazing things from up here," He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet, before leading her into the forest.

The two walked in a comfortable silence for a while, until they broke through the trees, and Amy gasped at what she could see.

They were at one of the edges of the island, and currently overlooking the ocean, shining in the light of the moon high above them, creating a beautiful picture.

"Oh Shadow, this is incredible," She gushed, smiling over at him.

"You're very welcome miss Rose," He said, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close.

Her face began to turn the same shade as her hair, but she smiled nonetheless, enjoying the taller and older man's presence with her as they watched the waves below.

And thus a new life began for one Amy Rachel Rose, and Shadow Trevor Twilight.

XXXXXXXXXX

And that's it, this one-shot is done, with a cute scene between Amy and Shadow, and before you ask, yes, they were all humans, this was supposed to be an Alternate Universe story where they were human instead of animals, hope it was good.

I personally have a thing against Fan-girls, especially Sakura Haruno, but really, Amy has shown to be a pretty good character when she isn't hounding Sonic about dates and marriage, and that's what I like about her.

Even though it was a crappy game, I think Amy had the right idea in Chronicles, get over the blue blur and get on with your life, and I like to think that I expanded on that in this story, as well as giving her a bit of a use boost, I believe that she should have some sort of connection to chaos since she a: spends so much time finding the chaos emeralds, and b: because she hangs around Sonic and shadow, who are shown to have close connections to the chaos emeralds.

As for Sonic's attitude, well, how would you feel if a girl continued to hound you, even after you had explained to her for years that you don't like her, I'm pretty sure at least 40% of you (maybe less) would blow up at her about it, just to try and make her see reason.

I don't hate Sonic, but really, I think this is a good portrayal of how he would act after all the times Amy had bothered him.

Now, about the actual point the story takes place, this one goes on before the events of the book series, unleashed, and Generations, and of course chronicles, but after the events of Shadow the hedgehog and 2006.

I can't claim to know much about the Sonic timeline, or if the fans have even tried to make one, but I base it on the game releases right now.

And yeah, I know Shadow x Amy is a bit uncommon, but I love Shadow as a character, and I think he could have good relations with Amy, I mean, the two have been shown to have some sort of connection, he listened to her in Sonic Adventure 2, and I don't think he has ever really shown any animosity towards her.

Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed this story, of course feel free to leave a review if you want to, I enjoy hearing your comments, as long as they're constructive and not hate mail.

The next one-shot I'm hoping to release will be out sooner rather than later, so keep an eye out for that, and I hope you all have a good morning/day/night, and that the werehogs don't bite.

Bye for now everyone, see you all next time.

Oh and yes, I am still thinking about Mall misadventures, I'm hoping to get something whipped up about it, and maybe number two will come out this month.

Here's hoping, so bye for now!


End file.
